Time
by Someone with a Name
Summary: Just one pocketwatch; Just one chance. Everything will change. However, to this one little blossom, such happy endings are not meant for her but, for the others', she is willing to sacrifice. Saku-centric.


_Zuki: Before you read, I will warn you that this will confuse you in many ways. I don't actually know how this'll go in between but, I already planned on how to end this. Oh and this will probably have a sequel. Well, you will know why at the end. Just read and review.

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters, just the plotline. This story is inspired by Pandora Hearts, Fullmetal Alchemist and Shakugan no Shana.

* * *

**_

**.Prologue.**

.One Path; One Chance.

This is the end of the road. In one revolution, everything changed for the better. I knew this was too good to be true and I knew in the first place that it was impossible to be together forever. Either way, I was never meant to have a happy ending. Perhaps, fate laughed at me all along for thinking that everything would be okay, even so, each day…the sound of this pocket watch kept reminding me to live this life of mine to the fullest and never forget because, this was my first and last chance to see the both of you truly happy.

"Sorry, I won't be able to keep my promise."

* * *

More than two years. For more than two years, I have trained with one of the Legendary Sannin, who was now Konohagakure's Godaime, yet I felt that it was fruitless. Weeks had passed since my last mission…since I last saw Sasuke-kun. I wasn't able to kill him and the worst of all, I wasn't able to do anything but, watch on the sidelines. **Again**. After that mission, I realized it was my entire fault that soon enough, I will be forced to witness Naruto and Sasuke kill each other.

I sighed. I shook my head inwardly and tried to get rid of those thoughts. If I want to move on, I should keep myself from dwelling on the past. Pushing those thoughts aside, I ended my shift in the hospital and fixed everything before going home.

"Overtime again?"

Knowing the owner of the voice, I didn't bother to turn my head and just kept staring ahead, watching the pitter patter of the rain.

"It's raining cats and dogs. Somehow, it fits the mood."

"What are you talking about, Kakashi-sensei?" _**Shut up.**_

"I think you know I know what I'm talking about, Sakura." There was a silent pause. All of a sudden, something hot and wet was threatening to fall down on my face. I tried to stop them but couldn't.

_**Damn tears. I'm returning back to that weak and pathetic excuse of a kunoichi again.**_

"The day, Team Seven was formed."

Hearing those words that Kakashi-sensei said, I couldn't take it so, I ran away in the midst of the rain. I ran away blindly, letting my legs drag me to some random place. Running…Running is all I could ever do. I can't escape from the truth after all.

Finally, I came to a full stop. How ironic. Of all the places that I could go to, I arrived on this bench. The same bench, where team seven began and team seven ended.

Sitting and clutching my knees, I continued to cry in the rain; Each cold drop attempted to comfort me. With that, I drowned myself in my own thoughts.

_**Guilt was consuming me. It was my fault anyways. If only, I didn't make Naruto promise to bring him back. If only, I was able to protect Sasuke from getting that curse mark. If only, I was strong enough. If only, I could turn back. The truth really hurts; My chest feels so heavy. I want this nightmare to end. Is this what it feels like to be consumed with guilt and regrets?**_

Then, everything turned black. I lifted my head to see nothing but darkness. I took my time and let all of this sink in my head, before I snapped out of my deep trance.

_**Where am I?**_ _**What is this place?**_

I heard a chuckle.

_**Huh? Where?**_

**Sakura-chan…**

_**Who's calling me?**_

Standing up, I tried to look for the source of the voice.

**Sakura-chan…I'm over here.**

"Who's there?"

Turning around, I noticed a familiar little girl, who gave me quite a shock. The moment that I saw those rosette-colored locks; I quickly knew that the smiling little girl was me.

**"It's me, Sakura-chan..."**

Feigning ignorance, I asked, "Who are you?"

**"I am, **_**you.**_**"**

"What's going on? Where am I?"

**"This is a world that your mind created, Sakura-chan. Every person has one."**

"If this is my mind, how did I even get here?"

**"It's because, **_**I**_** called you here."**

"Huh? I don't understand…"

My whole body trembled, as I felt a heavy weight on my chest. I fell on my knees, unwanted memories coming back to me, replacing the whole scenery to that certain memory. It was in the rooftop. Right in front of me, Naruto charged at Sasuke with his rasengan and likewise, Sasuke held his chidori.

**"It's good that Kakashi-sensei stopped them at that time ne~? What if he wasn't there?"**

Both unwavering, no hesitance at all while, I was frozen and scared of what'll happen next. True to her words, it happened. No one was there to stop them. In an instant, they were hit by each other's ninjutsu. Blood spilled. Clutching my head with my two hands, I screamed. The nightmare that had been haunting me.

**"You're expecting that to happen in the future, once they meet again…"**

"Please stop it. I don't want to hear anymore!"

**"Sakura-chan, I can make this fear go away. I can help you."**

"Can you turn back the time then? Of course not! It's impossible and it'll be all too late for me to do anything!"

**"Is that your wish, Sakura-chan?"**

"I only wanted them to be alive and happy. A beautiful ending for everybody that I love…"

**"I see so, that is your resolve. I will not stop you."**

"What do you mean by that?"

**"You wish to go back to the past and I will grant it."**

"You mean…? How…?"

**"Just take this pocket watch from the Queen."**

On the palms of the little me appeared a silver pocket watch, she held it closer towards me.

**"It is your decision to make. However, there are conditions and limitations, if you are to accept this opportunity from the Queen. You won't be able to remember anything that has happened here nor, what happened throughout your ninja years. Every memory will be wiped out.**"

"Then, what's the point? How can I know what to change, when I don't even know what's going to happen next?"

**"As you, I can only give this piece of advice. Your mind forgets what your heart remembers and once you take this silver pocket watch, you have made a contract with the Queen and in every deal, there is always something in exchange."**

"An exchange…?"

**"Yes, you see in exchange of your wish, you have to die in the future and this future depends solely on the pocket watch. When the hand makes a full turn, the Queen will take your life through the watch. Your Flame of Life in that watch will vanish."**

"It's a battle of time after all."

**"It doesn't necessarily mean that you only got twelve hours, it depends on how strong your resolve and purpose is. The time varies but, as long as the hand will make one revolution, the deal will be sealed."**

"You…You are me right?"

**"Yes."**

"I can trust you, right?"

**"That entirely depends on you. I'm just the inner you and I'm just here to guide you, as requested by the Queen."**

This opportunity will change it. Just one watch can change it all. Just one action…I have to take it, for them…for everyone. Holding my breath out of nervousness, I took it from her hand and everything turned bright.

* * *

_Owari. See you in the next chapter.

* * *

_

_Zuki: Ah, I know what everyone is thinking. "How could Kakashi be so mean?" If you don't quite get it, Kakashi implied to her to grow up and be stronger in the emotional aspect because, there are more and worse problems to worry about in the future especially that another World War will spring up soon (referring to Akatsuki and Madara's plan)._

_**Finished: May 13, 2010**_


End file.
